Models And Music
by Blood-Stained-Black-Rabbit
Summary: Twin Sisters: Storm and Skye who were abandoned at the age of 10, are nothing alike. For the past 10 years now, they haven't spoken at all.. but, maybe somebody will bring them together at last again. MattxOC and possible MelloxOC. T for lang. later on


It takes somebody with common knowledge to write a song to fit the needs of the people. You know, that crap about how _great _life is and that you can do whatever the hell you please whenever the hell you want. It takes somebody with pride and who doesn't care what people think of them to write about the truth and what they really feel. That's the kid of person I want to be. I don't look for fans, and I don't look for sympathy. All I really want is to express myself and know that somewhere, somebody in the world will listen and understand.

New York City, a musical inspiration to all. There are countless songs about the city: Empire State of Mind, performed by Jay-Z and Alicia Keys, New York City, performed by They Might Be Giants, just to semi- prove my point.

My indigo hair twisted and curled through the wind as I let my fingers roam without a destination on my acoustic guitar. Right here, in Central Park, where I am as I speak this to you, is where for the last ten years, I've been trying to get at least one person to sit down and listen to a word I sing. So far, my efforts have been fruitless. However, I remain diligent as ever and I continue the search for that one person, even if they can't seem to understand the lyrics at all. If I can feel I'm reaching out to someone at all, I can rest easy on the park benches another night.

" _You've got an invalid hair cut. It hurts when you smile. You'd better get out of town, before your nickname expires. It's the kingdom of the spiders, It's the empire of the ants, You need a permit to walk around downtown, you need a license to dance…. __Life'll Kill Ya._"

Every once in a while a small child will come around and try to listen to my singing and playing with a smile, but 21st century parents have no respect for music whatsoever. Those poor children who are just begging for a sense of cultural decency, but it's always robbed from that at the last moment.

I'm really sorry, but I seem to have failed to perform the simple courtesy of introducing myself. I'm Storm. Indigo hair, gray eyes. Abandoned at the age of 10 and I've been living on the New York streets ever since then. An aspiring musician in a way. I've got a twin sister that's nothing like me, her name's Skye, and she was abandoned with me. At the age of twenty, I've managed to survive just barely, like bait on a hook before being thrown into the lake, while my sister's been rocking the model world without stopping in ever to say hello.

To sum it up, I'm the scum of the Earth and _loving_ every minute of it., but I'm not sure if I want to use sarcasm or be straight up with that phrase.

" Hey, Mommy! Look at that weird blue haired girl!" A young boy about the age of 9, give or take yelled. I glared at the presumed mother of the child.

"The term's Indigo!"

I sighed. If you're going to make fun of strangers on the streets, at least know the facts. That way, your intended subject at least knows your comments are aimed at them, jeez.

* * *

><p>_<br>" Skye! Skye! I've got great news! It's about your next photo shoot!"

"Walk with me, I've got to get to the dressing room." I mumbled under my breath. Usually I'd me my happy, preppy self but anything at all that seems remotely business related is a complete blow to my spirits.

" Well, you see Miss. Skye, Instead of using the photo's from this shoot in magazines and whatnot like usual, they're going to be posters for your movie!" The newbie.. I don't even know what his job is, said to me. Wait..movie? Nobody tells me anything anymore; this is news, big news. Well, I think it is anyway.

" M- M- Movie?" I stumbled.

" Well, M- Miss Skye, I see you're excited, but the movie is about models in general. You'll just be one of the few mentioned in it. You'll play a major part in it, though, don't get me wrong." The kid tried to be reassuring, but obviously he'd been in this business before, because if he were dealing with somebody besides me, he would've have gotten a slap to the face.

I bent down and kissed the lad on his forehead,

" Hey, that's great! I can't wait! The fact that I'm in it at all is amazing!"

The boy laughed and laughed and laughed…

" What's so funny?" I mumbled and felt a slight blush creep across my flustered face.

" Nothing, Miss. Skye." He chuckled.

" Cut the Miss, just Skye. And you're name is?"

" Uh.. Uh.. "  
>" It's a name, newbie, not your social security number."<p>

" Ye- Yes M- Skye. My name is, uh, Flint."

" Alright then. Flint. Who else is going to be in this movie?"

" The only other one I know of is Misa Amane. I heard she's very popular in the Tokyo area."

" Awesome, I'll look her up, I've got to go now, Flint, I'll be late for my shoot."

And with those words I stepped into the door with my name scribbled on a piece of tape on the frame. I rummaged through a rack of clothes and found my usual. A frilly dress: The top was white with blue polka dots and a blue ribbon hangs around my waist. The bottom formed sort of a bell, as if I had a petty coat on, and it was yellow with blue polka dots. I let the dress find its way over my head and onto my body after shedding the pink robe I had been wearing all day before.

Perfect, truly worthy of being a model.

My pink curls lied aimlessly on my shoulders. I looked around the room to find something to tie them up in their signature pigtails. The room was pure white with no light except the bulbs on the vanity mirror, which was also painted a dull white. It was so small and stuffy that with the clothes rack, there was almost no room at all.

" Ah, here!"

Two ribbons, one blue, one red, these would do. I loosened my curls and parted my bangs into a side sweep (my bangs are considerably straight) the ribbons then formed the rubber band holding my locks close to my face in pigtails.

Shoes? I need shoes! Wait… Who needs them? I think the shoot is just headshots anyway. Quickly I ran out of the dressing room and into the lobby where a few other models sat waiting to have their photos taken and over with. One girl caught my eye. She was wearing black, lacy clothing, and black heels. She had blonde hair with two pigtails at the top of her hair, but the besides that, she had long, pin-straight hair than ran down her back. The woman looked at me with a smile and then puffed out her cheeks like a fish. She laughed, just like Flint did… What's so funny, today?

" Hey! What's your name? Mine's Misa! Misa Amane! I came to Los Angeles from Japan just for this shoot! Where did you come from? Wait! I know your name! You must be Skye! You're going to be in the movie with me, aren't you? Great! Then from now on we're best friends!"  
>Wait… what? I don't think I caught a word of that. I think I heard, " Misa Amane" and " from now on we're best friends."<p>

I like this girl, she's straight forward.

" Sure, why not?"

Authors Note:

**Finally! I've been working on this chapter for a week now.. ugh… it barely shows, though. I spent more time developing the characters in my mind than I did developing the story, so by now I'm not sure if I developed them correctly here. O_O I'm confident that I hate this chapter, but oh well, it will get better soon, I promise! I'll try to update religiously, unlike with every other story I've written ( that's why I took so many of mine down, I know I will never ever update them again. **

**Oh and Storm and Skye would like to have a few words with everybody now.**

**Storm: I would just like to say that BloodStainedBlackRabbit does not own anything in this chapter that may be copyrighted.**

**Me: That's right! I only own Storm and Skye, since they're my Ocs**

**Skye: Oh! Ooh! What's an OC?**

**Me: Original Character**

**Storm: So, you own us?**

**Me: No! well, yes.. but er… you know what I meant.**

**Storm: Did we? Did we? You sicken me..**

**Skye: Annnnyywaaayys R/R it makes the author happy :D **

*** Also, on another note If anybody knows without looking it up, the artist and title of the song that Storm sang in the beginning, they get a cookie :$) ****Leave your answer in the reviews so I'll see it, don't private message me. **

**Oh, and please excuse any errors I made here, I didn't find any when I re-read it all, but if you do please tell me. :P**


End file.
